Iruka's Other Bedroom
by Kankurolover88
Summary: Kakashis visiting Naruto and is confronted by Iruka. Naruto not home, Iruka shows another side of himself that Kakshi would have never expected wink


The day was sunny and beautiful…no one wanted to be inside. Iruka was going over to Naruto's house to ask him if he wanted to go for a walk, on this sunny day, that was the plan. It was Naruto's idea to go for the walk. Iruka got to the door, he knocked lightly. No one answered.

"Well that's weird." Iruka said to him self as he saw a little note on the door.

**_Hey Iruka-Sensai, sorry about not being home….Sakura asked me to go swimming, go on in the house and I'll be home in about an hour…sorry again, but you know what's it's like with a girl….she never wants to do anything with me…till NOW! I hope you understand…._**

**_Naruto….Future Hokage!_**

"That Naruto." Iruka said with a simple smile. He turned the door knob and walked into the little house. Before he closed the down he felt a hand push it open…it wasn't Naruto.

"Hello…Nar…Your not Naruto?" said Kakashi while is mask moved letting Iruka know that he was smiling.

"Oh Hi Kakashi." Iruka blushed.

"Is Naruto home?"

"No…he went off with Sakura, we were suppose to go for a walk but you know teen age boys… " Iruka giggled "…he told me to wait in here for him…he'll be here in about an hour."

"Oh… ok."

"I'll tell him you came by."

"Well do you mind if I wait with you?"

"No and I don't think Naruto will mind either."

Both sensais walked into the small and crowded apartment. Their body brushed against each others. Kakashi looked at Iruka quickly. Iruka blushed a bit with the handsome man's eye was on him. He always felt nervous and strange around Kakashi but now it really showed and it was stronger.

They walked to the love seat that Naruto had and sat down. Their hips stuck together. No one talked it was a silence that was so long and loud. Iruka glanced at Kakashi slightly but turned his head when he saw that Kakashi was looking at him.

"So…what did you want to see Naruto for? If you don't mind me asking." Iruka said, forcing a conversation.

"Well I just wanted to tell him that we have no practice tomorrow and we won't have any for a week or two. I have to go on a mission, they need a tracker and I'm the only one that's ready. I don't know when I'll get back…if I will but I just wanted to tell him myself." Kakashi explained.

Iruka could hear in Kakashi's voice and see in his movements that he was scared this time about leaving the village, he has the fear of never coming back...but why worry now? He always leaves and he never knows if he is ever coming back…their must be something here that he doesn't want to leave. Iruka watched the silver haired beautiful get lost into his thoughts.

"Why are you so scared now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Kakashi…that well you leave the village all the time and you never seem worried about what might happen but this time your scared, you are afraid of not coming back. It's the first time I've seen you worried or scared." Iruka said, as he played with his fingers, looking into Kakashi's eye.

"I know…it's just that I'm…I'm in love with someone and I need to come back and see them. I need to tell them before I leave tomorrow morning." Kakashi said as he blushed a bit, it was hard to tell but Iruka knew he was.

"Well them you should tell them…before it's to late. Can I ask who?"

"…" Kakashi didn't answer.

"I'm sorry." Iruka said as he got up from the couch. Iruka walked to the window looking to see if Naruto was coming...but no sign of him yet.

"It's you…" Kakashi whispered as he pulled down his mask, revealing his face.

Iruka replayed what Kakashi said in his head as he turned around.

"What?"

"You heard me…I'm in love with you…" Kakashi walked closer to Iruka and pushed up his head band making his other eye visible.

"Oh Kakashi…" Iruka blushed.

"May I please kiss you?" Kakashi asked sweetly.

"…please do."

Kakashi smiled and then they kissed. It was sweet and gentle. Kakashi then moved his hands from his sides to Iruka's hips. He jumped a bit as he felt Kakashi's hands on his waist but then his arms wrapped around Kakashi. The kiss began to get more intense.

Both Sensais let out a little moan here and there as their tongues felt good against each other. Kakashi rubbed his hands up and down Iruka's sides as he brought Iruka as close as he could.

Iruka stopped and then winked at Kakashi.

"I love you too."

"Really? Since when?"

"Since that day, that day that you and all the sensais came into the room and you told me that Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were ready for the exam."

"Wow…I've loved you since i first met you…When we were introduced."

Iruka grabbed Kakashi's vest and then started to pull him into the spare room that Naruto had. It was like Iruka's room…cause Naruto always asks Iruka to stay the night. The room was always locked…In the room, it was filled with Iruka's stuff.

"Do you live here?"

"No.." Iruka giggles "…Naruto asked me to sleep here a few times last week… I never brought my stuff back home yet, I was going to do that today after the walk. "

"Oh I see…" Kakashi said as he closed the door behind him.

Kakashi didn't know what to do first. He wanted Iruka that was sure but he didn't know how far Iruka wanted to go. So Kakashi started with something that he knew Iruka didn't mind. He walked over to Iruka who was sitting on the bed. He sat down beside him, placed his index, middle finger and his ring finger on Iruka's chest and pushed him down slowly as his face followed Iruka's face. Kakashi then kissed him.

"I want you Iruka…."

"Mmmm Kakashi I want you too."

"How bad?"

"As bad a kid wants a fresh cookie before super…" (sorry… I know it's lame)

"Oh I want you that much too."

Kakashi then took Iruka's hand into his. He traced the lines on Iruka's hand then took his hand and put in on his member.

"See what your doing to me? Your to hot…"

"Oh Kakashi your so big…"

"And I'm not even fully hard yet." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Come here Kakashi."

Kakashi leaned towards Iruka and kissing his lips. Iruka started to pull off Kakashi's vest. Kakashi didn't do anything to stop it, he was all for it.

"Horny are we Iruka?"

"Horny isn't the word."

Kakashi began to kiss him again. This time both their vests were off and their shirts as well. Kakashi rubbed his fingers over Iruka's nipples as they began to harden. He then rubbed his tongue over them.

"Kakashi oh yeah that feels so good…please keep going."

Kakashi liked this Iruka, this Iruka wasn't as shy, he was hot and sexy. Kakashi continued to go down Iruka's chest with his tongue as he then felt Iruka's member harden and brush past him.

"Your big too…are you fully?"

"Nope…"

Iruka then pushed Kakashi down on the bed….

"Now it's my turn…let's see if I can get you fully hard…" He winked then pulled a box out from under the bed.

"What is that?"

"You'll see…did I tell you that I'm…." Iruka stopped talking leaving Kakashi guessing.

"Your what…your what?"

Iruka pulled out a pair of hand cuffs.

"kinky…ummm I like this Iruka…I didn't know you were like this…it's turning me on more.

"Good."

Iruka pulled Kakashi's hands up by the bed post.

"Are you ready?"

"Oh yes Iruka… i'm ready for anything you want to do to me."

He locked the cuffs. Kakashi couldn't move. On his back with his hands over his head. Iruka started to pull down Kakashi's pants, slowly they slid down from his waist then past his thighs, against his knees past his ankles then on the floor.

"You love to tease don't you?"

"Yeah…it's better…making you want me more."

Iruka pulled off Kakashi's boxers as slowly as he did his pants. Kakashi closed his eyes as the material slidding down his legs sent a tingle threw his body. His member got harder with each touch of Iruka. Iruka kissed up and down Kakashi's legs as he would stop about an inch away from Kakashi's fully harden member. He teased Kakashi, over and over again.

"Now are you fully harden?"

"Mmmm yeah…what are you going to do to me now?"

"Umm…my secret wait and see."

"I can't wait."

Iruka then licked his lips. He took Kakashi's hand and slid his mouth over Kakashi's index finger…

"That is what I'm going to do to you next."

"Oh please…Kakashi bite his bottom lip aggressively. "Iruka I love you…"

"I know!"

Iruka licked his lips once again , he went back down to where Kakashi's member was then as his touched it with his fingertips teasing him more. He looked at the head of it and then played with it with his tongue. His tongue did figure eight's and all that…Kakashi grabbed the post as hard as he could.

"Please uncuff me."

"Umm…no!"

"Please…I want to touch you…"

"In a minute."

He put the whole member into his mouth…Kakashi moaned and his breath's got shorter. Iruka went up and down rapidly.

Iruka stopped and took the key from his pants pocket and unlocked Kakashi.

"Finally…come here you." Kakashi said as he grabbed Iruka and pulled off his pants as he kissed him .

"Oh Kakashi…feel…"

"Iruka your so big…and soft, it feels so good in my hand."

"oh it feels good in your hand too."

Kakashi leaned down closer to Iruka making him fall on the bed on his back.

"Turn around."

"Mmmm I like where this is going…" Iruka said with a smirk as he closed his eyes.

Iruka turned on his stomach. Kakashi looked at his back ran his fingers down and kissed all over his bum. He rubbed his face against his bum as he rubbed his own member.

"I can't take it anymore Iruka…"

"I know…go for it now…please I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"Well when you say it like that…I'd love too."

Kakashi licked all over his hand and then rubbed it over is member, lubbing it up for easy inserting. He entered the brunette ninja easily with a little moan.

"Keep going Kakashi…"

"Harder?"

"Yeah…faster…too."

Both men's breaths grew deeper and more rapid. They trusted as the bed moved and made squeaky noises.

"OOOH GOD!" Kakashi said as he reached his high point.

"OH Kakashi…."

They laid their in bed as they were so weak and hot from the excitement.

"Crap…NARUTO!"

They both rushed up and got dressed. They cleaned the room quickly as they hide the cuffs for another time. (wink, wink LOL ).

They opened the door and then closed it as Iruka locked the door behind him. Kakashi ran to the couch and sat down… Iruka ran and sat on the chair… they waited for the blonde ninja to enter. 5 minutes later as Iruka had just finished patting down Kakashi's hair.

"Hey Sensai…s?" Naruto said as his wet hair hung in his face. "I know I'm an half an hour late but SAKURA KISSED ME! I have the best day today…"

"So did we…" Said both the Sensais as they giggled looking at each other.


End file.
